Fall For You
by Princess Rayen
Summary: The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting..could it be that we have been this way before..so hold your breath..because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you..over again..don't make me change my mind..or I won't live to see another day..I swear it's true..you're impossible to find..
1. Night 1: The Process of Falling

Night 1: The Process of Falling

* * *

"Hey there, wanna dance?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stepped away from the guy who continued to try for his attention. "You're persistent."

"Of course, isn't it only human nature to want something cute?" The man did a twice over Ichigo and grinned. "I take that back, something so sexy."

"You're a pig." Ichigo snorted.

The club was named Sexta Rey, a high class club made mostly for those who were the grown children of the rich or those who had money in general.

The first floor; where bass pumped through the walls and sweaty bodies moved together with the music.

The second floor; the flirt floor where most of the escorts were located and the larger bars with soft jazz to cover the bass vibrating the insulated floors.

The third floor; the where the big shots and yakuza enjoy imported brandy while they discuss numbers, politics, illegal dealings, and the 'hot topics'.

Then there's the fourth floor, the skylight that no one has ever seen, except for the big boss. The one who runs the club, everyone knows who he is but he's such a frightening fellow who likes his personal space and will deal with those who invade that personal space.

"Oh come on, you don't even know me!" The man said, throwing an arm around the orangette's shoulders.

Ichigo pushed the man away, "you're not giving a very good first impression."

The man gave a chuckle and Ichigo wondered why he was still conversing with him. Oh yeah, Ichigo rolled his eyes, he was on the second floor waiting for someone to finish whatever business he had to do.

"Let's start over then?" The man patted himself down and held out a hand. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, pleasure."

Ichigo snorted, "the pleasure's not mine. I still think you're a pig."

Grimmjow held a hand to his chest, over his heart. "Are you like this to everyone? My heart burns from the taste of your words."

"Not only are you a pig but you're corny too? No thanks."

"You're attitude is intoxicating." Grimmjow smirked.

"Well then, I suggest you find yourself a distance away so you don't get drunk." Ichigo responded.

"Ichi!" A blonde came tumbling into the orangette, clinging to him like a koala. "Are you ready? I wanna dance!"

"Shut up, you're loud." Ichigo pushed the blonde away. "And I was waiting for you, not this other way around."

"Yer mean Ichi."

Grimmjow watched with slight annoyance and amusement. "Boyfriend?" He questioned.

Ichigo turned back to him as if realizing his presence. "Who Shinji?" He smirked and pulled the blonde close. "Would you be jealous if he was?"

"Maybe." Grimmjow answered and Ichigo laughed.

"Too bad for me, I would have liked to see that. Shinji is my brother."

"Eh?" Shinji frowned. "Who's this?"

Ichigo pulled Shinji toward the elevator to go back to the first floor. "Just someone."

Grimmjow watched them retreat before licking his lips. He liked the orangette even more now. He went to a door and opened it before going to the private elevator in the back of the room. He took it to his fourth floor penthouse where his secretary slash chief of security bowed and greeted him.

"Shawlong, get me the information on the kid and stream video footage of the club to my tv.

Shawlong bowed and nodded, leaving the penthouse and giving orders at the same time.

Grimmjow sat down on the plush sofa and watched the live footage come on the television. He scanned the dark room for the orangette and smirked when he spotted him. His pants tightened as he watched the way he grinded sensually with his blonde brother, a dance too close and too sexual for them to just be brothers.

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding." Shinji said as they sat down with drinks. "He flirted with you that whole time? He was hot, why didn't you dance with him?"

"Then you wouldn't have anyone to dance with. And I refuse to let you dance with some stranger that would take advantage of you."

"You're so overprotective. I'm older than you and you're so protective of me."

Ichigo took back a shot of vodka, sticking out his tongue as the bitter burn went down his throat. "You always act like a child. No one can ever tell. I'm not drinking anymore and neither are you."

"But my shot..." Shinji pouted and Ichigo sighed. "Last one and no more."

"You're such a mother hen." Shinji swallowed his shot and stood.

"Not my fault you can't hold your liquor." Ichigo responded.

"Eh, you worry too much." A body bumped into the blonde and he turned to give the person a piece of his mind.

"Oh man, I would've come sooner if I knew I'd knock into a sexy blonde like yourself."

"Fuck off and watch where you're going next time." Shinji sneered.

"Fiesty, wanna get a drink with me? I'll show you a good time." The man reached for Shinji but his arm was grabbed.

"Are you deaf, dumbass? He said fuck off." Ichigo glared.

"You trying to start something?" The man snatched his arm away and stood straight up.

Ichigo laughed, "wow, you got a centimeter taller. Am I supposed to be scared?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Grimmjow looked at the folder in his hands, a photo of the orangette in his high school uniform. There was another folder with Shinji's information next to him. "Hirako Shinji, it's been too long."

"Boss, the kid has been engaged. It seems they are going to fight." Shawlong said over his portable intercom.

"Take care of it. Then take him and the blonde to a vacant private room. Get them what they want. I'll be there in a few."

"Yes sir."

The man raised a fist to strike and his arm was grabbed and twisted behind his back. "My boss doesn't like violence in his club. I've been asked to escort you out."

The man struggled and shouted the whole way out. Another man approached them, his cheekbones high and his face long and thin. "Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo paused before moving in front of his brother. "Who wants to know?"

"My name is Shawlong. I've been asked to escort you and your brother to a private room. If you would, follow me."

Shinji nudged him and Ichigo reluctantly followed the man into the elevator to the second floor. The were ushered into a large private room with the view of the city and left alone.

"What do you think happened?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this." Ichigo frowned keeping an arm around his brother.

The door opened again and a waitress entered asking if they wanted anything, explaining it was compliments from the owner.

Shinji spouted things at a rapid pace and Ichigo refused each thing. The waitress soon disappeared leaving the boys alone again.

"Seriously Ichi. We snuck into this big shot club and now we're being given this five star treatment for no reason. Either you pissed someone off and we're gonna die after we get fat from food or you caught some big shot's attention." Shinji grinned.

"Why's it gotta be my fault? I didn't talk to anyone long enough. And why couldn't it have been you? Where did you run off to when you left me on the second floor?"

"I was talking to the guy that got us in here. But what about that blue haired guy? He was wearing a suit."

"He didn't seem classy enough." Ichigo frowned.

"And you are?" Shinji giggled. "You're as classy as horse poo."

"You're disgusting. And besides, I hear footsteps, it looks like we'll find out soon."

They held their breath, the door opening slowly before a familiar blunet pushed the door open. "Hey there, carrot top. Wanna dance?"

Ichigo shook his head in shock and Shinji laughed. "And you said he wasn't classy enough."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo asked and Shawlong moved forward.

"How dare you address him so formally?"

Grimmjow stopped him and shook his head. "Didn't you know?" The grin spread back to his face. "This is my club. I own the place and I want to know how you two got in."

"If you don't want us here, we'll leave and won't come back." Ichigo said tersely.

Grimmjow frowned and moved to sit next to the orangette. Ichigo moved away and an arm settled on his shoulder, preventing him from moving further. The blunet ushered for Shawlong and a folder was handed to him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, age seventeen in photo, age twenty-one as of today's date. Birthdate is the fifteenth of July, blood type is A, one hundred eighty-one centimeters, sixty-six kilograms." Grimmjow read. "Three siblings, twin brother, Kurosaki Shiro, younger twin sisters -"

"Stop!" Ichigo slapped the folder from his hands, papers scattered all over the floor. "What do you want from us? From me?"

Grimmjow leaned back sticking a hand in his jacket pocket to retrieve his cigarettes. He took one from the box and Shawlong came forward with a butane lighter and ushered for a glass of rum. With his cigarette lit and a drink in hand, he blew out a puff of smoke.

"Go on a date with me."

"Are you kidding me?" Grimmjow watched him from the corner of his eye. "You follow me all night, pester me about dancing, annoy the hell outta me, then you look up my information to spout to the world and now you're asking me on a date? Are you crazy?"

"I might be. But at least I'm asking."

Ichigo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was speaking to the richest man in this part of the city, who not only had information on him, but had him and his brother closed in a room with guards who were possibly armed.

"Quit smoking and I'll think about it." Ichigo sighed, rubbing his face.

Grimmjow removed the stick from between his lips, "for right now? Or-"

"Forever, you pig. Quit smoking forever, and I'll go on a date with you."

Grimmjow smirked and crushed the ashes in the tray. He removed his arm and stood up. "I have preparations to make. Take this and I'll call you tomorrow."

Grimmjow handed a card to him and Shinji before leaving the room. Shawlong approached them and nodded his head. "Come, I have been given instructions to take you safely home." When it looked as if Ichigo was going to protest, Shawlong raised a hand. "You have no choice in the matter. I will not allow you to cause me trouble. Come quietly."

Ichigo grumbled as the brothers stood and followed Shawlong to a sleek, black limousine. The were ushered inside and the car drove off before they had the idea to escape.

"Ichi, look!" Shinji smiled excitedly. Ichigo looked at the shiny black card in his hands and frowned at the gold lettering on the front.

All-Access VIP Pass: Kurosaki Ichigo

The name Sexta Rey was engraved in the front and Ichigo pocketed the card in annoyance. Shinji smiled lightly sensing the orangette's irritation. "I guess this turned out to be a shitty birthday present huh?"

Ichigo shrugged. "It could've been worse and besides, my birthday is tomorrow so you've got time to make it up to me."

"Actually, it's past midnight now so happy birthday, I guess." Shinji laughed nervously.

"We have arrived at your home. The boss is expecting to see you again soon. He will acquiesce to the fact that it is your birthday and will not bother you until the day is done. He will be sure to contact you tomorrow."

"Thank you very much." Ichigo said quickly, pulling Shinji out of the car. "We appreciate it." He slammed the door shut and dragged Shinji into the safety of their house.

He leaned against the door and sighed. "That was tough."

"What was tough?"

Ichigo tensed and Shinji managed to sneak away leaving the two alone. Ichigo turned and gave a nervous smile to his pale skinned twin. "Shiro-nii, what are you doing up?"

"Oh? You seem guilty Ichigo, did something happen?"

"S-sorta."

"You wanna tell me about it?"

"Not particularly."

If anyone had a more protective side, it was definitely Shiro when it came to Ichigo. Shinji was one story but Ichigo was a totally different universe. Shiro would kill for Ichigo and his brother complex went beyond obsessive. Ichigo loved his twin and hated to disappoint him but seeing a loose blue colored stand of hair on his jacket, he knew it would be hard to explain.

"Come on, let's sit and I'll tell you what happened." Ichigo smiled, hoping to stall if only for a little bit.


	2. Night 2: The Day of Birth

Eh, this chapter was frustrating but I managed to improvise and hopefully put out something good. I found it enjoyable toward the end getting a peek into the past. Happy reading.

* * *

"They're coming!"

A hush fell across the Kurosaki living room and every participant settled in their hiding places. The sound of the front door opening and the mumbling of voices became the countdown to the surprise. Footsteps came closer to the living room and the light was switched as the cue.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!"

Ichigo jumped and Shiro wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Ya fraidy cat."

"Shut up." Ichigo responded walking further into the room and smiled for everyone who was there.

"Thank you everyone! I appreciate all of this."

"Oi Ichi! This isn't just about you! Ya got a twin remember?" Shiro called dramatically.

Everyone laughed and the party went into full swing after that. As usual his goat face father was obnoxious and annoying but kindly offered Ichigo his first legal drink, not worrying about Shiro since he'd been drinking for years before then.

"I think I raised you well without Masaki around so I hope you can find what you're truly looking for Ichigo." Isshin patted his son's shoulders and went to go annoy his daughters.

Ichigo smiled around at everyone laughing and drinking but something didn't feel right, as if something was missing from the picture. The sight was nostalgic but he still felt empty.

He opted to push back the feeling and walk around to join in random conversations.

The party went on way into the night, everyone enjoyed themselves, some already passed out drunk. Ichigo managed to sneak away to his room and take a lonely breather. He was beginning to have a headache and the confusion he felt in his heart never disappeared.

He jumped when his phone rang and frowned at the unknown caller ID before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday Berry."

Ichigo froze at the familiar voice and took in a sharp breath. What was this feeling? His heart pounded with sharp pain and his head spun uncomfortably. "Who is this?"

"Aww you've forgotten my voice already?"

The cloudiness faded from his head slightly and he closed his eyes. "Grimmjow?"

"There you go!" There was a laugh from the other side and he unconsciously smiled as well.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"I call you to congratulate you on turning twenty-one and that's how you treat me? You're cruel."

"What do you want?" Ichigo repeated.

Grimmjow sighed loudly on the other side, "we're going out tomorrow. Don't worry about finding something to wear, I'll handle that."

"I got it." Ichigo sighed. "Can I go now? I have a headache."

"You never change."

"Eh?" Ichigo leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"Goodnight Strawberry."

The line went dead and Ichigo stared blankly at his phone.

"What does that mean?"

_xx_

"Why are you still up?"

Ichigo turned as Shinji walked into the kitchen rubbing his eye.

"You're such a kid."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Couldn't sleep. Thinking too much." Ichigo replied, going back to staring at the wall.

"About?" Shinji asked and pulled out the chair next to him.

"The accident and everything I don't really remember."

"You know we've told you everything, we wouldn't hold anything out on you." Shinji said, his words alert and serious.

"I know but it still bothers me, having such a feeling of emptiness and confusion."

"When?" Shinji questioned with worry.

"During the party, I felt like there was something that wasn't there that was supposed to be. I tried to ignore it but it wouldn't go away. And Grimmjow called me-"

"He called you? Why?" Shinji inquired harshly.

Ichigo jumped and shook his head. "He told me happy birthday and said that we were going on the date tomorrow. But then he said something strange."

"Like what?"

"He said that I never change," Ichigo frowned, "he said it as if he knew me or something I don't get it."

"I don't either," Shinji scowled, "what does he have to do with that strange feeling you had?"

"When he called, the feeling intensified and his voice sounded so familiar in my head. Not like hearing from yesterday familiar but like bodily reaction and 'I know this voice from hearing it all the time familiar.'" Ichigo closed his eyes. "I don't know Shinji, I have this feeling I've met him before. Have I?"

"I don't know Ichi, I really don't know. Maybe you bumped into him on the street. Or you knew him from somewhere a really long time ago. The accident really messed you up. It took some time for you to remember our names and faces and things about us you already knew and the short term memory loss has finally gone away so we're still working on getting you back to normal. Don't worry, if he was someone important you'll remember eventually."

Ichigo sighed at the thought. Those were the frustrating days.

He never really remembered what happened but his memories began after waking up in the hospital.

_"What is your name?" The doctor asked._

_"I don't know." Scribble._

_"How old are you?"_

_"I don't know." Scribble._

_"Do you know where you are?"_

_"Am I in a hospital?" Scribble._

_"What is the last thing you remember?"_

_"I was walking home from school." Scribble._

_"What was that date?"_

_"January eleventh." Scribble._

_"And the year?"_

_"What year is it?"_

_The doctor sighed, "it is the year of twenty fifteen."_

_"I've been asleep for three years?!" The heart monitor spiked and beeped rapidly as the boy on the bed trembled and hyperventilated._

_"Calm down!" The doctor attempted but failed to calm the boy and was forced to give him a sedative._

_He watched with pity as the orange haired boy was laid back down and covered as he went to report the news to his family._

_"How is he doc?" Isshin asked, an unfamiliar serious look on his face._

_"It doesn't look good. He's sleeping now but he doesn't remember his name, his age, or where he is. And his memories of his surroundings go back to January eleventh, three years ago. I don't know if he remembers anyone else's names or faces. I will evaluate him again when he awakens."_

_Isshin nodded. "Thank you."_

_The doctor returned and Isshin closed his eyes. Masaki would kill him when he died._

"It took me so long to remember my own name." Ichigo laughed.

"Yeah," Shinji smiled. "Come on, let's go to sleep. You don't want to have bags under your eyes for your date with Mr. Big and Bad."

Ichigo snorted but followed his brother up the stairs.


	3. Night 3: Date Night

Night 3: Date Night

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Quit being a mother hen, I'll be fine Shin." Ichigo pulled at his sleeve. He frowned at himself in the mirror and pulled at his sleeve again.

"This looks familiar, do I have an outfit like this?" Ichigo questioned.

"Not that I know of," Shinji shrugged. "He sent this to you didn't he?"

Ichigo nodded and frowned, something was really off. The blunet had sent him an outfit that arrived at his door that morning with a note that told him where they would be going and what time he would pick him up. Ichigo blanched at the name of the fancy and expensive restaurant but sighed and asked Shinji to help him get ready.

They heard a beep from outside and Shinji looked at the time. It was seven, right when Grimmjow said he would be picking him up. Shinji hurried him down the stairs and pushed his wallet and phone into his hands and out of the door.

"Have fun!" Shinji waved.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, his brother's excitement too weird for him. Shinji had been acting strange anyway but Ichigo just figured it was just that time of month for him.

He trotted slowly toward the shiny, dark blue BMW and his nerves finally hit him. Hard. The blunet came out from the driver side and gave him a grin, but Ichigo could only think how stunning the man looked. A black blazer laid carefully over a deep purple pressed shirt with a lavender tie and black slacks and shiny shoes. The man's blue eyes shined and his hair was slicked back immaculately with a few locks falling over his forehead. A grin spread across his face and he went around the car to open the door.

Ichigo was speechless for a moment before a soft smile fell on his lips and he stepped closer to the man who seemed to change completely over the span of a day.

He felt the need to give the man a chance to prove that he wasn't a total ass and that he could be nice.

"Thank you," he said softly as he stepped into the car and Grimmjow's grin widened as he shut the door.

He took his position behind the wheel and started the car, a grin placed over his face like a giddy child on Christmas.

"You seem pretty happy for a date with someone you only met once." Ichigo commented.

Grimmjow flinched, something Ichigo didn't miss and frowned. "Well you know, I saw something pretty and hard to get so when I get what I want, I become very happy."

Ichigo snorted and leaned back in the comfortable seat. "Pretty, huh?"

Grimmjow chuckled, his foot on the gas a little harder. "Yeah, you're right. You're definitely more than pretty. I find pretty to be too innocent of a word for you."

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo smirked. "What word would you use to describe me then?"

Grimmjow's grin came back full force. "It seems you'll just have to find out won't you?"

Grimmjow pulled up to the restaurant and the passenger door was opened. Ichigo stepped out as well as Grimmjow and they were immediately greeted by a man in a white waiter suit.

"Welcome back, Jeagerjaques-sama. If you would please follow me."

Grimmjow slipped his arm around Ichigo's waist and pulled him along. Ichigo blushed but said nothing.

The Maitre D' seated them and bowed. "Your server shall arrive shortly." He bowed again and walked away.

Ichigo looked around the restaurant in awe. The lighting was low and different colors like burgundy, beige, and gold made the atmosphere warm and comfortable.

"It's nice here," Ichigo commented softly, "do you come here often?"

"Every once in a while," Grimmjow responded. "I came here once with someone I liked, and ever since it's been a nice place to come to. It's not a nice place for business meetings though, this place will put you to sleep during those boring things."

Ichigo laughed a little and looked at his date across the table. Why he was at a fancy place with such a figure in society, he had no idea. The man was wealthy, no doubt, and apparently he had eight other siblings stationed around Japan who were equally, if not more, wealthy. His father on the other hand had more money than God and he wondered how Japan had any money left for the rest of the less fortunate.

He laughed a little and Grimmjow watched him in amusement. "What's so funny?"

Ichigo smiled and shook his head. "I called myself less fortunate and thought it was funny."

"Oh?" Grimmjow inquired. "Isn't your old man a doctor?"

"He is," Ichigo reached for the drink next to his hand not realizing when it arrived there, "but it doesn't really feel like it. Since the accident, things haven't changed but I'm not unhappy with the outcome either. Apparently, I have an account with more money than I could imagine but I don't know how it got there."

"Yeah? How much?"

Ichigo blushed and bit his lip. "3.2 billion."

Grimmjow laughed out loud and Ichigo jumped, his face going darker. "Ichi-berry, that's a lot of money."

"I know," he responded. "It just seems weird, that there's so much money there but no one seems to know how it got there."

Grimmjow nodded and frowned. "What about the accident?"

Ichigo paled and shook his head, "I'm not going to tell you about that. Besides, didn't you do a background check on me anyway?"

Grimmjow leaned back, "I did, but I figured you'd be willing to tell me about it instead of me prying into your past."

Ichigo snorted, "you say that now."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to reply rudely but a few waiters came then with a new ice bucket of wine, a loaf of bread and their main dishes.

Ichigo smiled at the delicious smell emanating from his plate. It was Italian and he was given cheese manicotti and veal, with grilled mushrooms and broccoli. The sight seemed so familiar and he frowned at the oncoming headache. Was it a trigger? Had he seen this before? He concentrated and shut his eyes at the pain.

It was the same place, the same seat, but who was sitting across from him? He couldn't see anything but the dish in front of him. Who was it?

"Ichigo!"

The orangette jumped in shock and stared wide eyed at Grimmjow. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Ichigo shook his head. "Just a trigger."

Grimmjow didn't pry any further and they began eating in silence.

"This is really good." Ichigo smiled happily. "What did you get?"

Grimmjow grinned, "Fettuccine alfredo and chicken with ceasar."

Ichigo smiled back, "for someone so flashy, that's a pretty boring dish."

Grimmjow shrugged absently, "it's good enough for me."

Dinner went quickly for the two, most of it going in comfortable silence. Grimmjow didn't bring up the accident or the memory trigger and for that Ichigo was grateful.

The waiter came quietly to take their empty plates and asked if they would like dessert. The waiter bowed when Grimmjow declined and disappeared quickly.

"You're a scary person, aren't you?" Ichigo questioned.

"Hmm? Why do you say that?"

"The waiters and the manager who came over once and even the Maitre D' are very cautious and don't stick around very long. I find that strange that they do that despite you being such an influential person in society."

Grimmjow shrugged, "I told them I don't like to be hovered over when I'm eating. They don't want to piss me off because I sponsor this restaurant and they'll miss my donations. They come when they're needed and I like it that way."

Ichigo snickered, "see you are scary."

Grimmjow stood and gave a hand to Ichigo. "Come on, there's one more place we're going before the night is over."

"One more place?" Ichigo questioned. He took the hand and followed him out of the restaurant regardless. They walked through the bustling city streets and the orangette was surprised to have stopped in front of an ice cream stand.

"One strawberry and a chocolate vanilla swirl."

The man passed the two cones and Grimmjow handed Ichigo the swirl. Ichigo took it and Grimmjow took his hand. From there, they walked to the park nearby and Grimmjow grinned at him. "You're gonna like this."

He pointed a finger at the sky and counted down.

"3, 2, 1..."

_Boom!_

Ichigo watched the fireworks sprout across the sky in awe, his hand automatically intertwined with Grimmjow's, their laced like a couple who had been deeply in love. It all looked so familiar, this entire night but he couldn't remember where he'd seen it all before.

Grimmjow smiled in satisfaction and squeezed Ichigo's hand slightly. It all managed to work in his favor and from there it would be a cake walk.

After the firework show, they began to make their way back to the restaurant where Grimmjow's car was.

"How did you know?" Ichigo inquired.

"Hmm? About what?"

"That I liked chocolate and vanilla swirl?"

Grimmjow shrugged, "good guess."

His car was already ready and waiting for them when they came up to the restaurant. Grimmjow opened the passenger side for Ichigo and jumped behind the wheel back toward the orangette's house.

The ride back was silent but not uncomfortably so, both of them long finished their ice creams and hands far from together.

The drive back to the clinic went by too fast for the both of them and Grimmjow reluctantly shut off the engine.

"Well," he opened his door and walked around the car to open the passenger side.

"I had a lot of fun," Ichigo smiled softly and different emotions fluttered through his heart, "thank you for taking me out today."

They walked slowly to the door and Ichigo turned to face Grimmjow. The blunet touched his face gently and leaned forward to steal a kiss from those lips he'd been longing for.

It was quick but also lingering and Grimmjow pulled back to rub a finger over those parted lips, as wide chocolate eyes stared at him.

"That's how you end a good date, berry."

He pressed their lips together once again before he stepped back, his hands safely in his pockets as an anchor to prevent him from wanting to stay even longer. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded and watched the man walk back to his car and drive away until a silly grin plastered itself on his face. He opened the door and wasn't really shocked to see his family waiting there in the genkan.

He sighed and removed his shoes, his mind exhausted but ready to recount every moment that happened during the last four hours. After all, with a perfect kiss to end a perfect date, how bad could it be?

* * *

Phew! That was fun. What should I do next?

~3.2 billion yen is roughly $26,606,100


	4. Night 4: In the Club

"Oi Ichi! Look at this!" Ichigo paused mid chew to peek at the paper Shinji had laid out in front of him.

Ichigo choked on his food and covered his mouth as to not spit it out.

_Karakura Times_

_Headlines!_

_Grimmjow Jaegarjaques (24) was seen holding hands an unnamed orange haired individual last night in front of an ice cream stand before leaving for the fireworks viewing in Karakura Park. The elusive billionaire son of Sousuke Aizen (46) was unable to be reached for comment. Journalists are currently investigating to find who the mystery lover may be. Furthermore. . ._"

Ichigo shook his head and pushed the paper away, and Shinji stopped reading, an amused smirk on his face. "Shiro-niisan isn't happy that you've started dating someone. He's been drinking more recently."

Ichigo picked up his cup and snorted. "I find it funny that you call him niisan when he's younger than you."

Shinji shrugged, "what can I say, he's tall, intimidating, and scary looking. He makes me feel like a child so it seems only respectful I call him niisan. He doesn't seem to care anyway."

Ichigo shrugged as well and took a sip before eating again. "D'you think he'll call you again today?"

Ichigo blushed furiously. "Actually, he already called me today."

"Ooh~ Details?"

Ichigo took another sip, "he invited us to his club tonight for some special event."

"Us?" Shinji echoed.

"Yeah, he said something about bringing you along so I wouldn't be uncomfortable or bored being stuck with him all night. "I do have a club to run as well." Or something." Ichigo finished with air quotations.

Shinji laughed in triumph. "Ha! More clubbing! When are we leaving?" He glanced at the clock which read 15:57.

Ichigo blushed again and Shinji licked his lips. "Don't tell me he's doing something crazy like sending a limo to the house to drive us there."

Ichigo groaned in mortification while Shinji cracked up. "This guy! What time is he coming?"

Ichigo, who had buried his face in his hands, responded, "Six-thirty."

Shinji gasped. Ichigo felt his arm tugged harshly as he was forced to stand. "Come on! We don't have much time!"

Ichigo groaned as Shinji got into his mood. "We've got two and a half hours."

"That's barely enough time! I have to get ready and you have to look perfect for the guy who's head over heels for you!"

He knew better than to fight his brother, he would only regret it in the end.

The time read 6:27 and Shinji was tapping his foot impatiently while Ichigo was still upstairs. "I swear if you make me come up there!" He shouted threateningly.

Two seconds later the orangette stepped around the corner into the genkan and Shinji smirked in triumph. He had decided to put some serious clubbing attire on the both of them and he was immediately pleased with Ichigo's look. He wore tight purple plaid jeans with chains and loose belts and a sleeveless hooded leather jacket. Shinji could tell he didn't have a tank on underneath.

"Planning on getting some tonight?" Shinji asked humorously.

"No!" Ichigo blushed. "My jacket is too tight so I couldn't get an undershirt on."

Shinji laughed and toyed with the button on Ichigo's jeans. "Then why are you going commando today?"

"My jeans are too tight! Everything you picked is too tight!" Ichigo complained.

Shinji shook his head and opened the front door and just the the clock changed to six-thirty, a sleek black limo pulled up to the curb. "That man is impeccable." Shinji muttered.

They stepped out of the front door and locked it behind them before they walked toward the limo. A skinny man with long blonde hair stepped out of the driver side and moved to open the door for them.

"My name is Yylfordt and I shall escort you safely to Sexta Rey." The two brothers nodded and entered the limousine. Yylfordt closed the door and returned to the driver seat, pulling up the privacy screen and started off toward the exclusive club.

Shinji leaned into Ichigo's side and sighed contentedly. "I love you Ichi, more than he ever will. You can never leave me."

Ichigo snorted but put an arm around his cuddly brother. "I don't know Grimmjow and he doesn't know me well enough to love me. And besides, I won't leave you, you're my brother and that will never change."

In the front, Yylfordt tightened his grip on the steering wheel at hearing that confession.

The drive wasn't very long and they pulled up to the front of the club where the bright spotlights and neon lights shone brightly. Yylfordt got out the car and opened the door for them, all the people in the long line in front of the club looked at them as they stepped out of the limo. Shinji wasn't fazed and strutted like he was king of the world as Shawlong came to retrieve them. Ichigo smiled and shook his head at his brother's attitude and followed behind him and Shawlong. They walked down the entrance to the doors where people were being carded and let in or turned away. People stared as they passed, and gossiped about it, wondering who the two common looking young men who didn't wear any expensive looking clothes or jewelry were walking in the club with the owner's secretary.

The bass vibrated the air and the routine chatter and music was deafening. They were instructed to follow Shawlong and he led them to a secluded table raised on a platform with stairs. "I shall return shortly to check upon you. The boss will be down when he is able." The tall man nodded and left.

Shinji leaned on Ichigo and the orangette put his arm around the blond, his hand rested on a bony hip.

"I don't suppose you want to dance?" Shinji questioned.

"Not now, but I do have to pee. Do you mind waiting here until I come back? I'm sure Grimmjow has people watching us and no one will bother you."

Shinji sighed and nodded. Ichigo kissed his cheek and got up for the bathroom. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of eyes watched him walk away, leaving his back unguarded and his cute brother for the taking.

Ichigo splashed his face with a little water as soon as he got to the bathroom. He had a weird feeling since he entered the club and it was tearing at him. He didn't want to bring down Shinji's good mood so he felt it best to keep his ill feeling to himself. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. Another splash of water later and he was wiping his face with a paper towel and exiting the bathroom.

He made his way back to Shinji and his heart dropped to see someone messing with the blonde. He had his arms crossed his face twisted with annoyance and the man said something that caused the blonde's face flush in anger. He hurried back to the table, people that were in his way no longer in his way as he passed. He reached the platform quickly and called out to his blonde brother.

The man talking to the blonde turned at his voice. His long black hair flowed like silk as his head turned and the creepy smile on his face turned into a sneer as he came close. He wondered for a moment who exactly this man was and if it was a good idea to confront him.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo glared.

"I could ask tha same shortie. Yer interruptin' ma time here wit' blondie." The man responded.

"Go find your time with someone else. He's not available."

"Oh? An' who are ya ta make his decisions?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Ichi...just let it go.." Ichigo's chocolate eyes turned to his brother's pensive look and raised hands and he turned back to the man with fire in his eyes.

"What the hell did you do to my brother?" Ichigo growled.

The man grabbed the front of Ichigo's shirt and lifted him from the ground. "I'll kill ya. Don't even-"

"Nnoi!" The man tensed and Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the blunet stalking toward them. Nnoi sucked his teeth and dropped Ichigo. Grimmjow came around and pulled Ichigo close by his waist. "The fuck you doing here?"

"Che' I was lookin' fer you. Got some info."

Grimmjow waved his hand. "Tell Shawlong or tell me about it later."

"Whatever." Nnoi shot a look back to Shinji, "see ya around, Blondie."

Ichigo frowned as the tall raven brushed by. "Come Nnoitora-sama." Shawlong bowed and Ichigo's frown deepened.

Grimmjow watched the orangette and pulled his cheek. "What's with that face?"

"Who was that?" Ichigo crossed his arms in frustration.

Grimmjow gave a short laugh, "that was my brother Nnoitora. He can be a real ass I know."

Ichigo looked back at Shinji who was staring at the table, head bent, eyes covered by blond bangs. He jolted as if he just noticed he was still sitting there and fled from Grimmjow's embrace to go to Shinji. He put an arm around the blonde and spoke to him softly, lips pressed right against his hair, lips moving in words and for a moment Grimmjow felt stabbing jealousy run through him. He shook his head and crossed his arms. He was being ridiculous about it. They were brothers, maybe not biologically but still there was no way, was there?

He took a seat and ushered for a brandy on the rocks and a cigarette when he remembered what he had promised Ichigo. "Fuck." He ran a hand through his wildly tame hair and sighed. He was going to have grey hairs soon if he continued as he was.

He brushed the cigarette away when it was offered and downed the brandy in one gulp. The bass from the music pounded through his bones and he inhaled sharply when a hand landed on his arm. "Grimmjow?"

Cerulean orbs peered at chocolate brown and Ichigo smiled, "you look like you're ready to kill someone."

"Ichi, I'll be back." Shinji smiled away his brother's worried look, "toilet."

Ichigo nodded and watched his brother leave. "You were saying?" He turned his attention back to Grimmjow.

"You took away my smokes so the stress is killin' me." Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo leaned forward and pressed his lips to Grimmjow's cheek, close to the corner of his mouth and pulled back with a blush. "If you don't think about it, then it makes it easier."

Grimmjow blinked in surprise before pulling Ichigo in for a real kiss. He pulled away with a lick to the orangette's lips and grinned. "Take responsibility and replace my cigs then."

Ichigo snorted and pulled back, "idiot, don't expect things like that."

* * *

Shinji sighed as he leaned on a wall near the emergency exit. He wasn't expecting to see Nnoitora again, not after how they had broken it off. He let out a light laugh and sighed. His heart was still pounding.

"Ya know blondie," Shinji's head shot up at the voice, "ya never played hide and seek well."

Shinji blushed as Nnoi put out his cigarette, the exit sign serving as the only illumination. "I wasn't hiding."

His throat went dry as Nnoitora leaned over him, his arms on both sides of his head, black hair on his cheeks like a waterfall. "I missed ya, I was always thinkin' about ya."

Shinji swallowed and put his arms around Nnoitora, "I hate this Nnoi! Why did you have to come here? I tried so hard to erase you from my life after the accident. Why did your stupid brother have to go and fuck things up?"

Nnoitora frowned and pulled Shinji closer. "It's not so dangerous anymore. I hated havin' ta give ya up, Shin. We can be together again. We got tired of waitin'."

Nnoitora pulled Shinji into a fierce kiss. "Sometimes, I really hate you." Shinji breathed.

"Come home with me tonight." Nnoitora kissed him deeply and his hands roamed the body he'd been missing. "And show me how much you hate me."

"'Kay."

* * *

Grimmjow was struggling severely. Ichigo had pulled him out to dance and his raging erection wouldn't be able to take much more of the grinding and sexual temptation. Ichigo seemed to be oblivious of what he was doing but Grimmjow was sure he would need another drink.

Ichigo started to down shot after shot after Shinji texted him and told him to go home without him, he would be staying with a friend he met at the club.

"Ichi, you need to stop drinking." Grimmjow sighed.

"Ah but it pisses me off!" Ichigo giggled. "Who does Shin have to go home with? He never goes nowhere."

"Look at you, you're not talking properly." Grimmjow sighed. "Is that what you're worried for?"

Ichigo nodded miserably.

"Ah, it's not that serious, do you want me to send Shawlong to see who he's with?"

"I'm not thaat clingy Grimm." Ichigo slurred. "Haha Grimm, like the Grim Reaper, do you kill people and eat their souls, Grimm?"

"I think you've had enough to drink," Grimmjow took the shot of vodka from the orangette's hands and said orangette pouted.

"That's okay, I think vodka is gross anyway."

Grimmjow shook his head and waved for another glass of brandy, that was until he was being thoroughly kissed by one drunk orangette.

He was shocked when Ichigo's tongue pushed past his lips and his body shivered. He fought back with determination and embraced the taste of vodka. Their lips broke apart and Ichigo smirked. "You're a good kisser Grimmy, I think I might like you."

Grimmjow smirked and pulled Ichigo from the table. The orangette stumbled and tried to keep up with the blunet dragging him along.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo questioned as Grimmjow pulled him to an elevator.

"Well," Grimmjow pushed Ichigo into the open elevator and trapped his hands above his head. "If I'm going to ravish you properly, I'm going to ravish you in the privacy of my room."

Ichigo took in Grimmjow's smirk and smirked back. It was only right of course, as their lips met again with the closing of the elevator doors. After all, their bodies already knew the taste of one another.


	5. Night 5: Dinner With the Family

Night 5: Dinner with the Family

* * *

Ichigo groaned at the bright light that filtered inside the room to his sensitive eyeballs.

"Holy fuck, turn off the damn light." He groaned as his hangover hit him full force.

"I don't think I can turn off the sun. I'm not a God." A voice chuckled beside him. "This is what you get for drinking so much last night."

Ichigo turned over and the silence was deafening before he shot up with a yelp. "What are you doing in my room?!" Ichigo groaned and held his throbbing head.

Grimmjow shook his head and pressed a button on a remote and the curtains closed. Ichigo sighed at the relief from light and tried not to cry from the pain. "You're in my room." Grimmjow sneered. "It's sad that you don't remember the fun we had last night."

"Fuck! What happened last night?" Ichigo tried to get off the bed but fell instead. "My back hurts."

"Duh, that's what happens when you bottom during sex." Grimmjow sighed. He really needed a cigarette. He threw the sheets away and walked to the bathroom.

Ichigo glared at the blunet. "Who peed in your cheerios?"

"What?"

"What the fuck is your problem?" Ichigo clarified.

"I need a cigarette, that's my problem." Grimmjow replied bluntly.

Ichigo blinked. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. Grimmjow huffed and disappeared into the bathroom. Ichigo winced as he stood and wobbled painfully to the bathroom where Grimmjow was already in the shower, the steam already rising.

The scene looked oddly familiar to Ichigo and he spotted an unopened toothbrush waiting on the sink. It was bright orange and Ichigo wondered if Grimmjow foresaw his stay. He brushed his teeth and glanced at the shower cubicle and wondered if his next move was a good idea. He shrugged, he was already naked, they already had sex so why not?

He stepped in next to Grimmjow and rubbed his hands across the blunet's broad back.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to accept my invitation." Grimmjow smirked.

"What are you saying?" Ichigo crossed his arms, "my back hurts so I thought hot water would help."

"Yeah, yeah," Grimmjow pinned Ichigo to the wall and captured his lips in a fierce kiss. "I'll satisfy you well before I send you home. You'll remember the feeling this time."

Ichigo wanted to ask what he meant but his mind went blank as two fingers pushed and curled inside of him.

* * *

Ichigo leaned back in a daze as the scenery passed by. He felt relaxed and refreshed but decided to enjoy it while he could.

A chuckle caught his attention. He faced Grimmjow who had a smirk on his face. "It looks like I sexed you up pretty good. You look like you're still in the the afterglow of your orgasm."

"Hmm, probably." Ichigo hummed. He couldn't deny it was true. He felt like he had been reopened to a world he never discovered. It was also strange to him, because the movements, the way the pleasure hit him in the way it did to make him go crazy, the familiarity of the body that held him, it was all confusing for him.

His head throbbed painfully.

There was an unfamiliar, blurred face. "Ichi, did you know that you make the best faces just before and right after you cum?"

"Oi! Don't say that!"

"Why not? It's the truth." A kiss. "I love the faces you make for me and only me."

"I only make them for you." Another kiss. "Stop it!"

"Come on Ichi, let's go again. You've made three different faces at me and I'm hungry for more strawberry."

Ichigo jolted at the hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head to look at Grimmjow who stared back at him. "You okay over there Ichi?"

Ichigo flinched. The voice was similar, too similar. His voice was shaky as he asked but he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Ne, Grimmjow, have we met before?"

The silence that ensued was deafening. Ichigo swallowed and Grimmjow shook his head after awhile. "What are you thinking about?"

"It's just-"

"Ichigo!" Ichigo jumped at the voice. He looked and noticed they were in front of his house. Shiro stood at the door with his arms crossed and Ichigo knew he was in trouble.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Ichigo reached for the door handle but Grimmjow grabbed his wrist and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Ichigo shivered as his body flared to life but he pushed away. "Grimmjow! My brother!"

"The windows are tinted."

Ichigo gave into Grimmjow's whims for a few seconds before he really pushed away. "I'll see you."

He exited the car and shut the door. Grimmjow rolled down his window and smirked at Ichigo. "I'll call you later, it'll be important so you gotta answer."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked away to his fuming twin.

"Where the hell you been Ichi? Dad an' the twins have been worried sick!" Shiro growled.

"Sorry, I got really drunk at the club last night and stayed with a friend." Ichigo rubbed his head nervously.

"The friend who just dropped you off?" Shiro sneered.

"Yeah.."

Shiro shook his head and turned away. "You and Shinji are idiots."

"Shinji? Did Shinji come home too?" Ichigo inquired.

"No, he's not back yet."

Ichigo turned to look at where Grimmjow's car used to be and swallowed. He pulled out his phone. He clenched it tightly and sighed before dialing.

"Yo berry, miss me already?"

"Shinji never made it home, can you find out who he went with? There were cameras, right?"

* * *

Nnoitora blew out smoke before he tapped off the ashes. He stared at the ceiling of his bedroom and took another drag.

The blonde that laid asleep next to him was undescribable for him. Not just the desire and the lust for the lithe, flexible body that made such amazing noises and gave him such pleasure but the fiery person that inhabited that body. For Nnoitora, Shinji was the city of gold.

He clicked his tongue as his phone began to ring and Shinji stirred next to him.

"The fuck ya want, Grimmy?" He greeted.

"Is Blondie with you?" Grimmjow asked.

"Of course he's with me. Where else would he be?"

"Ichi's looking for him."

"He's sleepin'."

"Take him home, I'll let Ichi know."

"Yeah." Nnoitora was left with a flat tone and tossed his phone somewhere.

He turned to Shinji and rubbed his thumb across Shinji's puffy eyes. Tears still clung to his eyelashes while he slept and for a moment Nnoitora felt bad. The poor blonde cried even while they were locked deep in the pleasure of their lovemaking. Nnoitora grinned as he remembered the way the blonde moaned out his name and begged him to imprint on his very soul. Even into the wee hours of the morning, it was amazing.

"Oi, Blondie." Nnoitora shook Shinji and called out to him softly as if he were waking a scared puppy. "It's time ta get up."

"Hmm?" Shinji stretched and settled again.

"Come on, I gotta take ya home."

"Five minutes Ichi," Shinji sighed.

"Wrong person," Nnoi snorted and Shinji was quiet.

The blonde opened an eye slowly and a smile covered his face.

"I think I like that mornin' greetin'," Nnoi shook his head. "Come on. Grimmy just called an' told me the strawberry is flippin' shit 'cause ya ain't home yet. He said I gotta take ya home."

Shinji sat up and winced at his headache. "Since when do you listen to Grimmjow?"

"The berry's got him whipped, ya know that."

"Hmm," Shinji got off the bed and walked toward the bathroom.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Shower, you're not planning on joining, are you? I do have to go home you know." Shinji smirked and closed the bathroom door. He laughed as he heard a crash and went searching for the shower gel.

"Screw goin' home!"

* * *

Ichigo answered his phone on the second ring. It was three-thirty two in the afternoon and Shinji had come home two and a half hours earlier. They both laughed at each other when they learned they had both gotten laid the previous night, woke up with hangovers, although Ichigo's was more serious and had required coffee and four aspirin, and had shower sex the morning after. Shinji was so pleasantly satisfied with the events of the past day, he couldn't even bring himself to be mad at Grimmjow for taking advantage of his drunken brother.

"Hello?"

"Yo berry."

Ichigo grinned and shook his head. "What is it?"

"I'm coming to pick you and Blondie up at five thirty. I need you to wear something nice-ish. Blondie should be able to help you."

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"A little gathering. See you." Grimmjow hung up and Ichigo stared at his phone in confusion.

"What's up Ichi?" Shinji questioned as he flipped through a magazine.

"Grimmjow just called and said he's coming to get us at five thirty." Ichigo replied as he turned back to his sudoku puzzle.

"Oh? What for?"

"Not sure," Ichigo cursed as he made a mistake. "All he said was it's a little gathering and that we had to wear something nice-ish."

Shinji hummed before his eyes widened. "Oh shit!"

He grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him up to his room.

"Shinji! What is it?"

"I nearly forgot about it! We need to get ready now!"

"What is it?"

"Well, I'll let you see for yourself. It won't be bad, I promise."

Ichigo went along with his brother's antics and by five-seventeen he was dressed in a pale purple button down and dark jeans. Shinji was wearing a golden long-sleeve that was bright and noticeable but was covered up by a sweater vest.

"You really are an intense fashionista, Shinji." Ichigo said.

"And I hope you cleaned yourself in the shower so you don't stink." Shinji replied. "Come on," Shinji pulled Ichigo as he finished in the mirror. We can't be late at all."

At five-thirty on the dot, Grimmjow beeped his horn and the two brothers left the house and rushed to the car. Grimmjow took off and the car was silent.

"I knew I could count on you Blondie."

"Yeah yeah, now shut up and drive."

Ichigo looked between them in confusion but remained quiet until they arrived to their destination, then he couldn't keep quiet. "Um, exactly what kind of gathering is this?"

"We're having dinner with my family." Grimmjow stated as he pulled up to the gate.

He rolled down his window and spoke into the intercom. "Punctual as always, Grimmjow-sama."

"Yeah yeah, just open the damn gate." The gate opened and Grimmjow drove through. Ichigo watched in fascination as they pulled up to this mansion, no, this castle, where he was going to meet Grimmjow's family. It was stressful and his heart pounded with anxiety. The same anxiety he had when he went home for the first time from the hospital after the accident. His hands shook against his will and he shoved them in his lap.

Grimmjow drove around a fountain and parked his car. Someone came running from the house as Grimmjow stepped out of the car. "You scratch, dent, bump, do anything at all but park her properly, I'll skin you alive and feed you to my cat."

The boy took Grimmjow's keys with shaky hands and Ichigo and Shinji got out too. They followed Grimmjow to the large front doors and were greeted by a blonde young man. "Welcome, Grimmjow-sama, your family awaits you in the dining hall."

"Yeah." Grimmjow nodded and Shinji went ahead to hug the blonde.

"It's good to see you again, Tesla."

"You too, Shin-chan."

Shinji stuck out his tongue. "You know, I hate that name."

"Oi! Ichi, Blondie, come on!"

Shinji smiled and grabbed Ichigo's hand. "I'll see you Tes."

"You know him?" Ichigo asked.

Shinji flinched and his eyes got sad. "I'm sorry Ichi, it's not something I want to talk about right now."

Ichigo didn't know what he had said to make his brother upset like that but he didn't want to make it any worse. "I understand Shin, sorry I asked."

Grimmjow waited in front of an open door and Shinji held back what he wanted to respond with. Grimmjow allowed them to enter that room first and Ichigo swallowed. There were many people in that room but the one who stood out most was the man at the head of the table wearing a white suit and a maroon button down.

The man stood and bowed. "Welcome to my humble home, Kurosaki-san, Hirako-san."

"Aizen-dono, it is a pleasure to be invited to your home. Please excuse the intrusion." Shinji bowed and pulled Ichigo down with him.

Shinji tensed as Nnoitora turned an eye his way and smirked. It was obvious that the open seat next to Aizen was for Grimmjow and the seat next to him was for Ichigo leaving the only seat next to Nnoitora open for him. As they took their seats Aizen clapped his hands and people walked out with trays and more trays of food. Every person was served a plate and Ichigo pulled at his fingers under the table. It was some kind of meat covered in a white sauce with creamy potatoes and a helping of broccoli. The sight was too familiar and his breathing quickened.

"Kurosaki-san, it would be a pleasure of mine to introduce you to my family." Ichigo's head shot up at Aizen's voice and he forced a smile.

"Of course."

"My oldest son, Starrk," Ichigo glanced at the man fleetingly before Aizen spoke again, "Zommari and Yammy, are cousins, and their grandfather Barragan, is my daughter Harribel's grandfather as well. Unfortunately, Szayel couldn't make it here tonight but he, amongst my four youngest is the oldest and then of course, Nnoitora and Grimmjow, then my youngest Ulquiorra."

Aizen pointed out people with names and Ichigo's smile became a little more real. "What a lovely family you have here, Aizen-san. It's very nice to meet you all."

Ichigo was able to lift his hands from his lap after that but he couldn't get much down after his fork slipped from his trembling fingers and clattered onto his plate and everyone's eyes turned to him. He sighed in relief when their plates were taken away and he didn't have to face anymore scrutiny. He felt Shinji's hand grasp his own and he smiled slightly and squeezed back.

"Thank you for joining us for our monthly dinner gathering, please find me in the den before you depart." Aizen to those who didn't already live in the house with him. "Grimmjow come, I wish to speak with you about Sexta Rey. Nnoitora, come tell me about the information you gathered."

Ichigo went to follow but Grimmjow turned and met his lips in a kiss. "We'll be talking about boring stuff, so go explore. I'll find you. How about you go to my garage and check on my car?"

Ichigo nodded, "how do I get there?"

"Ask around, the staff will help you. Think of it like a treasure hunt."

Ichigo frowned but ended up in front of a door after directions from three staff members.

"Stupid Grimmjow and his stupid asshole nature." Ichigo grumbled to himself. He opened the door and stepped into the private garage where Grimmjow's car was neatly parked. "Stupid rich people and their stupid everything. Who gives their kids a space for a car? Why can't they just be normal and have a regular garage?"

The space was huge and looked like a mechanic shop but Ichigo circled the blue BMW and checked for marks or dents. Satisfied that he didn't find anything and that Grimmjow wouldn't have to kill anyone, he took a look around. It was a big space but with the car inside it was almost half that. He found a chair and sighed, he wanted to go and find Shinji who had left him saying that he was a big boy who could find his way around the huge house all alone but he didn't feel like getting lost alone right now.

He looked around the garage again for something to entertain himself with and took a look at the random pile of junk sitting in the corner. For Grimmjow who was usually so neat, seeing it was strange. His curiosity got the better of him when he saw the sliver of metallic blue under the pieces of scrap metal and started to pull them away. He figured that underneath had to be a motorcycle or something based on the shape and weight and he was surprised to see such a beautiful motorcycle hidden underneath some scrap metal. It was bright blue and shiny but what caught his attention was the large scrape across the right side that took off the paint and some hardware.

He took a step back. "Wait, wait." He closed his eyes and shook his head, "wait, this isn't right." He was sure he had seen that motorcycle before somewhere.

"Ichi! Ichi, you in here?" That voice was echoing as his mind tried to process the flashes of memories that ran through his head.

"Ambulance, police sirens," Ichigo shivered as he felt hands on his shoulders, pulling him. "Car accident, speeding, running."

"Ichigo, Ichi, are you listening?" Ichigo blinked, his mind fuzzy.

"Wha? Grimmjow?" Ichigo was confused as tears rolled down his face. "I don't understand! Why is that bike here? It was-" He wiped his face and looked back at Grimmjow who was staring at him with worry and a slight hint of pity and sadness. "You were there.. Why were you there?!"

"Don't you remember now, Ichi? Seeing that," Grimmjow ushered to the motorcycle, "you remember that I was the cause of your accident, of your memory loss?"

* * *

Phew, I know it took long but I hit a block and somehow got over it and really had fun writing the end of this chapter. I'm hoping the next chapter won't take as long because I know exactly what disaster it's going to lead to. Thank you and I hope you'll wait for me patiently. :)


	6. Night 6: The Truth Comes Out

Night 6: The Truth Comes Out

* * *

"Ichi, dinner's ready." Shinji called through the door. He knocked again and sighed when there was no answer.

It had been a week already since Grimmjow had sent them home with a driver from his father's house and Ichigo had holed himself up in his room without any explanation to anyone.

"Sorry Yuzu, I think he's asleep already." Shinji smiled as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm worried about Ichi-nii." Yuzu replied, "he hasn't eaten anything."

"That's not true, haven't you noticed the apples gone missing?" Shinji tried.

"That can't be considered a meal!" Yuzu cried.

"Okay," Shinji sighed. "I'll talk to him when I'm done."

Ichigo faced the window of his room, the moonlight a sad cast of light over his emotions. Things were confusing and he couldn't grasp the concept that he wanted the most. How long had he been lied to and for what reason?

"Ichi, I'm coming in." His bedroom door opened and he sighed as his bed dipped soon after it closed.

"Ichigo, what exactly happened at that house?"

"Shinji," Ichigo ignored the question, "how long have you known Grimmjow?"

Shinji winced. He knew he would eventually get caught up in his lie but he couldn't lie anymore, for the sake of their sanities. "It's been a few years, you know?"

"Then why did you pretend you had been meeting him for the first time at that club?"

"Ichi..."

"No Shinji! I can understand him lying to me about knowing me before the accident but you? I thought you trusted me? You're supposed to be my brother but you can't even pretend to be that." Ichigo sat up and Shinji felt guilty at the sight Ichigo's puffy eyes.

"Listen Ichi," Shinji started but Ichigo flopped back down on his side, his back to Shinji.

"Please just leave me alone Shinji. I need time to think."

"I just want you to know that there are reasons for the way things had to happen. I think it's time you had this back."

Shinji set down a book on his desk and left the room. The curiosity got the better of him and he looked over his shoulder at the bound journal that sat there. He reached for it and stared. It was dark blue and leather but he didn't remember owning anything like that.

He opened the strap and turned to the first page.

_Jan 3,_

_My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I'm fifteen. Well, I guess it's weird but no one necessarily has to know I write in a journal. Ugh, I feel like such a girl._

"Ugh? Did I really write that?" Ichigo asked himself.

Grimmjow Jaegarjaques, he's definitely hot but I wondered why he would talk to me of all people. I'm just glad he's not intimidated by Shiro. He seems to have some interest in me even though he's a third year and I'm only a first year. He talked to me a lot today so I'm not sure what's going to happen. I'm wishing myself luck.

Ichigo flipped through some pages.

_Jan 28,_

_Grimmjow asked me on a date. I mean I couldn't say anything but yes so I was able to get Shinji to help me pick out something to wear. I ended up picking a lavender shirt and some black pants. It was simple but effective and I'm sure Shinji was sneaky and told Grimmjow what I was wearing because he showed up in a dark purple shirt and a black blazer with a lavender tie. We were matching in too many ways it was so embarrassing. He took me to this expensive Italian restaurant for dinner and I decided to try manicotti and veal with grilled mushrooms and broccoli and he let me try some of his Fettuccine Alfredo and caesar. It was so delicious. He took me to this ice cream stand after and asked me what kind of ice cream I liked. I mean nothing could be better than chocolate and vanilla swirl right? And I found out that he likes strawberry ice cream. He told me that he liked strawberries more than I could imagine when I asked him. From the ice cream stand, he took me to a park that was close by and we watched fireworks. I'm thinking he planned it all because he counted down and everything._

Ichigo gasped and swallowed, those were the same things they had done on their date.

He took me home in his car, it's a really nice BMW and told me we would go riding on his motorcycle one day. He walked me to my door and kissed me goodnight. It was the best first date ever.

Ichigo shivered. Grimmjow had been trying to help him get his memories back since the day they met again.

_Feb 14,_

_So Shinji and Grimmjow's brother Nnoitora are dating and have been for a long time, apparently longer than Grimmjow and I but it makes sense since Shinji was on speaking terms with Grimmjow before he ever started talking to me. It's Valentines Day and Shinji suggested a double date with pizza and bowling since Nnoitora didn't do 'romantic shit' as he so kindly put it. Bowling got boring really quick so Grimmjow decided that we should make a trip the the club he was going to be taking over. Of course Shinji flipped because he wasn't in clubbing attire and I was only fifteen. Grimmjow was forced into letting us get changed first and promising Shinji that no hair on my head would be hurt. Before we left, Shinji gave me a heart shaped box of chocolate. He said they were alcohol infused truffles and that I should give them to Grimmjow because Nnoitora wasn't going to eat them. We had fun at the club and I found out that Grimmjow had a secretary that runs the club for him because he's still in school. Dancing was really fun and Grimmjow had a raging hard-on by the end. We went up to the skylight on the fourth floor which was actually a huge apartment where Grimmjow liked to stay when he got pissed at his family. We played truth or dare and spin the bottle but of course I wasn't allowed to kiss Nnoitora, nor did I want to and Shinji wasn't allowed to kiss Grimmjow so it was basically Shinji and I could make out if we wanted to and we did which was fine since he was already slightly drunk anyway. Nnoitora didn't seem to like it and took Shinji away for a cleanse. I shared the chocolates with Grimmjow but I think I might have ended up drunk somewhere because I woke up at home and Shinji told me I passed out after I had a few chocolates on top of the alcohol he let me have and that he laughs at my low alcohol tolerance._

Ichigo chuckled considering that Shinji had shitty alcohol tolerance.

_Feb 28,_

_Grimmjow gave me a cell phone strap as an anniversary gift to celebrate our first month of dating. It's a strawberry charm of course, with 15 attached to it. I had to hit him for trying to mock me but I appreciated it and he made it up to me with a kiss. I really did have a romantic boyfriend even though he didn't seem like the type._

Ichigo snorted and continued reading.

_March 14,_

_White Day. The day of a hormonal teenaged girl's dream. It was sickening in junior high to see couples and stuff walk around with their hands locked together and sweet smiles on their faces. Now I was one of those couples. Nnoitora and Grimmjow dominated the halls everyday but walking beside them as a first year was embarrassing and slightly stressful because of all the looks and whispers. Shinji and Nnoitora didn't have a problem of course. I've come to find the Nnoitora is actually very intelligent, it's just that he doesn't care and Shinji was the same but goat face wasn't going to let him not care. They dominated the top levels of high school popularity and nobody really messed around Nnoitora or Grimmjow, one, because they were frightening, and two, because their dad was rich and had a lot of power. They were all third years and I was just a first year who was trying to ride with the big dogs. Anyway, back to White Day. Grimmjow had a huge box of assorted truffles delivered to my classroom and it took up the entire desk. The chocolate had caused such a commotion, I was almost kicked out of the classroom but it was so worth it. The evening was spent showing my gratitude but fortunately we didn't go much further than kissing. I'm sure I'll get there eventually. I'm just glad I had Karin and Yuzu to help me eat the chocolate._

_March 29,_

_Grimmjow, Nnoitora, and Shinji graduated today and I'd be lying I said I wasn't sad. Shinji and I live together but it was still sad. Grimmjow kissed me at graduation in front of the all the graduates, second years, and first years that came and I knew that it would be the topic of the school when we went back. I guess they didn't know for sure whether we were actually dating or if I was able to hang around them because Shinji and I lived together. All I know is that I saw some faces of outrage and some of disgust and some of amazement and I think there were some intense girls out there who really wanted to see us together. Grimmjow and Nnoitora's dad was there with their younger brother who was about my age. He didn't go to school because he was an albino and had problems with people but he was allowed to dye his hair black and his eyes were very green. I went with Grimmjow to his house for a party but his dad asked for the family to gather so Shinji and I could be introduced. He started with his oldest son, Starrk, I'm sure I spelt it right because I've seen his name on billboards as a model. Then it was Zommari and Yammy who were cousins and Barragan who was their grandfather and the grandfather of his daughter Harribel which I thought was weird that he introduced them that way because that would make Harribel, Zommari, and Yammy cousins but Harri was the daughter of his first son's second wife and Aizen, while Yammy was the son of his second son and Zommari the son of his third son. So technically, Harribel was the grandchild through marriage and a bad liaison as Grimmjow explained._

"Wow." Ichigo laughed. "I can't believe this is happening." So many things that had happened toward the beginning of their relationship, Grimmjow had begun to recreate.

_Szayel, as I was told, is the oldest of all his youngest children then it was Nnoitora and Grimmjow and then Ulquiorra. All Grimmjow said when I asked was that his dad was a real whore when he was younger and that he really loved all his children._

_May 1_

_Second year has been a drag so far, the only good side of it is that Grimmjow's little brother, Ulquiorra, decided to attend Karakura High and he's been adapting really well considering the number of people he has to be around. Grimmjow had come to me with a proposal from his dad asking that if Ulquiorra came to Karakura High, if I could possibly be a friend and watch over him like a protector of sorts. I think that was a lot of him talking too because Grimmjow really did love Ulquiorra even if he didn't show it. He officially ended it with a you don't have to if you don't want to, but come on we've been dating for this long, surely he knew I wasn't going to say no. I think Shiro imprinted on Ulquiorra or something because he acts like an alpha wolf and makes Ulquiorra look like a little, helpless waif. Well, I won't deny that he is a tiny, pale little thing but Shiro who is tall and possibly paler makes him look even worse if that were possible. Shiro has been interested in boobs for as long as I can remember so maybe this will just blow over soon, whatever attraction he has to someone he really shouldn't have an attraction to. I guess I can't really say that though, I just don't want a confrontation between him and Grimmjow because if they ended up fighting and forced me to choose, I know that without a doubt Grimmjow would lose. I don't want that to happen._

_May 10_

_Shinji's birthday! I didn't see much of him after the morning was over but he promised to spend time with us in the morning because Nnoi had some special surprise planned for him and picked him up at like three. Grimmjow came over claiming he didn't want to be a part of it and met Goat Face. It started with a stare down and I don't know why I let him take Grimmjow for a talk but it seemed only natural since I was able to meet his family. Karin seemed to really get along with him as they talked about football and baseball. It was relieving to know that I didn't have to worry about whether they liked him anymore. Yuzu stuffed him like a pig and she's decided to compile a book of her recipes for him because he asked. He spent the night and Goat Face put up a fight for a while but he's sleeping next to me as I'm writing this. I hope Shinji had just as good a time as I did._

_July 31_

_I was so excited for Grimmjow's birthday. More excited than my own that had just passed. Our six month anniversary just passed and Shinji had been helping me plan this surprise party for weeks. We agreed that he would come over to the clinic where we were having it and I just hoped he liked it. I wanted to stay at his place for the night too. We hadn't done any penetration but we were damn close and I was going to put everything down for the night. He came and was really surprised. I couldn't stop laughing and the fact that I got his face on camera was even better. He got upset with me but when I asked if I could stay over his demeanor totally changed and I could laugh to my heart's content. We stayed at the skylight after the party was pretty much over and the night was spent well, I don't want to go into the details but it was amazing. I'm glad it turned out the way I planned and better._

Ichigo closed the journal and rubbed his eyes. He had been reading for two hours and it was already nine. He decided to see Shinji and apologize but he still didn't know what anything meant.

He went to Shinji's room and knocked softly. "Shin, you in there?"

"Come in."

Ichigo opened the door and Shinji was sitting on his bed with a picture on his lap. Ichigo sat down next to him and Shinji showed him the picture.

"It was Valentine's Day six years ago." Shinji said. "I'm sure you've written it down somewhere and I don't know if you remember but we went to the bowling alley for a double date and got someone to take this picture." Shinji was holding up a peace sign with a huge smile, Nnoitora had been rolling his eyes, he was smiling at the camera and Grimmjow had been smiling at him.

"Grimmjow really loved you back then you know, I think he might love you even more now. I'm sorry that you had been deceived by us but after your accident, because of the circumstances, we had agreed that Grimmjow had to be erased from your life completely for your safety. You weren't the only one who suffered though, I had to give up Nnoitora and even Shiro who was getting really into his relationship with Ulquiorra had to give it up." Shinji sighed and hugged Ichigo. "These have been the hardest three years for all of us Ichi, but it's over now. It's going to be okay."

"What happened before I lost my memory?" Ichigo asked softly.

"I wish I could tell you but I think Grimmjow would be more of a help in answering that."

They sat together for a few more minutes until Ichigo went back to his own room for the night. Shinji gave him back the phone strap Grimmjow had given him for their one month anniversary and he felt happy to put it back on his phone.

He pondered on his next moves for a while before he sighed and dialed the number he had come to remember.

"Hey."

Ichigo's heart pounded and he felt horrible at not hearing Grimmjow's usual, "yo, berry" greeting.

"Can we talk?"

Grimmjow was silent for a while before he sighed. "I'll be right over."

Ichigo closed his phone and smiled. He would resolve this.

* * *

Shh! Don't get mad! It's short, I know. There's no plot development, I know. Or maybe there too much. There was no GrimmIchi action, I know! This chapter was meant to be a filler until I can get my next moves together. I'm going to start on the next chapter as soon as possible and it will probably end horribly like last chapter so be prepared. I'm hoping it won't take too long. Wait patiently for me!


	7. Night 7: Revenge for the Hated

Night 7: Revenge for the Hated

* * *

The car ride was silent, awkwardly so, and Ichigo felt extremely anxious. He hadn't realized his leg was tapping from his nervousness until Grimmjow had gripped his knee but he was shocked because Grimmjow's fingers were trembling too.

Sexta Rey was open of course and Grimmjow parked his car in his private garage under the structure. The blunet got out of the car silently and opened the door for Ichigo when he delayed in taking off his seat belt.

He followed Grimmjow through the pumped up bass and sweaty bodies of his club to his private elevator. The ride up was silent and Ichigo felt beyond nervous. He clutched his journal, his sanctuary of memories tightly; they would have to get through this and there would be no other way.

The elevator dinged and Ichigo stepped into the skylight and his mind flashed back to Valentine's Day when they came to Sexta Rey after their bowling double date failed. He remembered seeing Nnoitora and Shinji making out in the corner while he and Grimmjow binged on drunken chocolates.

"Ichi?"

He blinked out of his thoughts and smiled at Grimmjow who was watching him with worry. "Hey Grimm," he started and walked to the giant bed, "do you remember that Valentine's Day after we started dating?"

Grimmjow stared in surprise. "You remember that?"

"Not really," Ichigo laughed, "I wrote it down in a journal and I got a flash of that memory when I stepped out of the elevator just now. Shinji was really drunk."

"Ah, Nnoi was pissed when you guys started making out." Grimmjow sat down next to the orangette.

"He called it a cleanse."

They both laughed and trailed off into an awkward silence. "Ichi, listen-"

"Wait Grimmjow, I know what you're going to say and I'm sure that you are going to tell me what I want to hear but right now," he held up his journal, "it seems I have memories up until three years ago to go over. Will you reminisce with me?"

Grimmjow smiled after a moment of tense silence. "I will." He pulled the sheets back on his bed and offered a cuddle to Ichigo. They settled into each others warmth.

Four hours passed before they reached the end of the journal.

"It's almost four in the morning," Ichigo laughed and yawned.

"Do you even remember any of this stuff?" Grimmjow questioned. "You wrote down everything."

"Not really," Ichigo snuggled down into the warmth of the blanket. "I remember Valentine's Day and I've been getting flashes of the accident but that's it."

"What about us?"

Ichigo snorted, "this is out of character for you Grimmy. What about us? I don't know about us. Unless I somehow miraculously regain my memories, whatever we had in the past will stay there, in the past."

Grimmjow looked away and Ichigo sighed. The orangette moved closer to the warmth and laid his head in Grimmjow's lap. "It's like dating all over again, isn't that satisfying enough? At this point, I don't care that you know more about me than I do myself. You're the same person Grimmjow, and if that's the person I fell in love with the first time, who says I can't fall in love all over again?"

Ichigo was met with silence and he gave up. He went to move but Grimmjow's hand stroked through his hair. He didn't care about the memories and he didn't care about the past. Slowly, things were falling into place and that was all he could hope for.

Shinji was jerked from his daydream as Nnoitora poked his cheek. "What'cha thinkin' 'bout?"

"I'm thinking about how we met."

Nnoitora took another puff, "what're ya thinkin' 'bout that for?"

"Ichi reminded me of it when we were at your house the other day. I haven't stopped thinking about it since." Shinji moved to straddle Nnoitora and kissed him as he finished taking a drag. He inhaled deeply and took in the smoke Nnoi exhaled. He blew it out and Nnoi whistled.

"That was sexy as hell."

"You should stop smoking yanno?" Shinji sighed.

"Ya should stop smoking with me."

"I don't smoke anymore, remember?" Shinji retorted and Nnoi snorted.

Shinji sighed, "so Tesla stays at the mansion?"

"Yeah, he'd rather be a butler than out on the street again."

Shinji closed his eyes. He loved Nnoitora but he never liked to remember just how they met.

Shinji was only fourteen at the time. He and Tesla had just gotten out of the juvenile center after being busted for prostitution. They stuck together like two peas in a pod.

Of course, they didn't stop and they did what they needed to survive. Shinji cursed as he walked down an empty street. The guy he had been with had been a creep with a blood fetish and sliced him up pretty good.

He collapsed on the side of the road and that was where Kurosaki Isshin found him. He was taken back to the Kurosaki Clinic where he was stitched up and stayed for a few days.

That was where he met Ichigo for the first time. The angry little boy who still wasn't over his mother's death. "Who're you?" He had asked.

"Ichigo, this is your new brother. Be kind to him." Isshin had said and it was the last time Shinji had seen Isshin look so serious.

Shinji was happy. He had a family to call his own and he finally had a place to be.

Social workers came in and out of the clinic as the adoption papers went through. "If you want to keep this life with us, Shinji, you have to be a good boy and stay inside the house."

Shinji had stayed inside the house, went to school everyday, and did everything he was supposed to until the adoption papers went through.

He had true happiness and a family he could call his own.

Tesla, however, had not been so happy for him. His angry best friend had decided to get his just desserts and called Shinji out under the guise of needing help to get out of a situation.

Shinji met Tesla at an abandoned warehouse where he was attacked by a multitude of men that Tesla had gathered there just for him.

Tesla had his laughs and tears as he watched his best friend get raped over and over again while he confessed at how angry he was that Shinji had it all. The better life, the better looks, the better clients, the better everything; and how now he was the one standing at the top.

That was until one of the men decided a mouth was better use as a hole than for talking and knocked Tesla back down. He was right next to Shinji after that, getting pummeled equally.

When it was over, Shinji laughed at Tesla. "Yer shitty, ya know that? They played you Tes, thinking yer all high and mighty and they played you. Ya fucking dumbass."

Tesla cried then. "I'm sorry Shin! I was so angry and I just...I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Shinji hugged Tesla close and stroked his hair until the poor kid fell asleep.

He sighed. They were covered in cum, his ass was in pain, and one of those dumbasses drew lines in their backs and his back was in pain.

Shinji tensed as he heard footsteps coming, thinking one of the men decided they wanted to come back for more, he tightened his grip on Tesla.

"Ohh, that lowlife was right, somethin' happened here."

Shinji watched as a tall, skinny man with long, silky black hair stepped from the shadows with another person behind him.

"What'cha lookin' at Blondie?"

Shinji watched at the man kneel in front of him and he flinched away as the man reached for him.

"Nnoitora-sama, we must be going."

"Shut it, Shawlong." Nnoitora tsked and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and the other person answered after two rings. "Oi, it's me. Can ya meet me, I got something fer ya."

He hung up and grabbed Shinji's chin. "Yer cute Blondie. I'll keep ya."

Shinji winced as he was wrapped in a blanket and made a sound of distress when Tesla was taken from his arms. "Don't worry Blondie," Nnoi put him over his shoulder to avoid any contact with his back, "he's right behind ya."

There was a car waiting and Nnoitora held Shinji on his lap as they rode. Shinji looked at Tesla who was still unconscious but had sweat dripping down his face. He reached out to touch his friend's face and frowned at the clammy skin.

"He's cold.."

He pulled his hand back and tried to relax in the hold of Nnoitora as much as he could with the pain in his back.

He watched as they pulled into the long driveway and around the bend, past the fountain, in front of the large oak doors.

Nnoitora carried Shinji up the stairs and into the humongous house and the blonde was surprised to see Isshin standing in the foyer with his medical bag.

"Shinji?!"

"Yo, Goat Face." Shinji grinned and prompty lost consciousness.

"Oi, what're ya thinkin' 'bout now?" Shinji focused on Nnoitora as his cheek was poked again.

"I was thinking about the past."

"What're ya thinkin 'bout that fer?"

"It's just, we had started talking about Tesla, and Ichigo had asked me about him too, it was just..."

Nnoitora put out his cigarette and kissed Shinji. "I don't stay there no more, yanno?"

"I know." Shinji smiled lightly.

He and Nnoitora had hit it off after that and had been in a relationship for a long while. Tesla had gotten jealous again and Shinji found them together in Nnoi's bed.

Nnoitora said he didn't remember any of it because he had been shit faced that night but Shinji still had been inconsolable and angry for weeks after. Nnoitora moved out the next day and pursued Shinji until he was willing to forgive him. It had taken three and a half months before Shinji let Nnoitora back in his life.

"I know."

* * *

"Oi, Ichi-berry, it's time to get up."

Ichigo groaned and turned over. A hand ran through his hair and he cracked an eye open to look up at Grimmjow who was dressed pristinely in a crisp white suit. "Where'ya going?" He asked as he drifted away.

"Business," Grimmjow replied. "It's time to get up."

"I don't..."

"Do you want to stay here and sleep?"

Ichigo smiled at the hand that brushed across his cheek. "Can I?"

"I'll be back when I'm done." Grimmjow leaned down for a kiss and Ichigo kissed back sleepily.

"Be safe.."

Grimmjow held back a laugh. He slipped on his loafers and left the room. He had one of his men posted outside his door and Shawlong waited there for him.

"Don't let him leave the room alone." He instructed the guard.

"Yes sir."

"Where is he?" Grimmjow questioned Shawlong.

"He is waiting in a VIP room. It has been around twenty minutes, sir."

"Good." He and Shawlong entered the elevator and descended to the second floor. Shawlong led him to the room where two men were already standing. Grimmjow opened the door and was met with an immediate complaint.

"Ya take ferever Grimmy."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "what do you have for me Nnoi?"

"Mah little birdie told me that they're on tha move again. It seems they ate yer worm and snagged yer hook." Nnoitora took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Of course they did." Grimmjow ushered for a glass of brandy despite the early morning. "What did you do with Blondie?"

"He's already back at Pop's place. I'm gonna leave 'im there fer a while until this blows over. What about the berry?"

Grimmjow didn't respond and took a sip of the brandy that burned down his throat. "I can't make any moves until they do."

Nnoitora was silent and stared at Grimmjow for a few moments. "Yanno, this is a real dangerous game yer playing Grimmjow." Grimmjow winced. Nnoitora never really used his full name unless it was moments like this. "If it were me, I wouldn't risk anybody I cared fer." He put out the butt and stood. "I hope this plan 'a yers to use him as bait doesn't bring 'im back ta ya in a body bag."

Grimmjow frowned as Nnoitora left the room and watched the ash fall away from the extinguished filter. At that moment, he too wanted a cigarette.

"Sir," Shawlong entered the room and cleared his throat, "your next engagement is in five minutes."

"Cancel it. I have something else I need done. And," he clenched his fist in suppressed rage, "bring me a cigarette."


	8. Night 8: Unhinged Fury

Night 8: Unhinged Fury

* * *

This story is AU if you didn't know already and I had a hard time with character placement in this chapter. Also a belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

* * *

It wasn't until around two in the afternoon when Grimmjow came back to the skylight. He knew that in his state of anger and debate, he couldn't come back to his berry that way. He opened the door to the smell of food and his stomach immediately growled. He actually forgot that his berry made delicious food.

"Hey, you're back." Ichigo smiled and Grimmjow swallowed hard because the orangette didn't realize just how appealing he looked with an apron on and a ladle in hand.

Grimmjow grinned and went over to see what his love was cooking. Ichigo leaned into Grimmjow and smiled at him but it wasn't the happy smile he had been expecting but a sad one as the orangette stared back at the stove. He noticed it then, the cookbook Yuzu had given him. He had it sent and made into a hard cover book and Ichigo had been so happy that he had cared enough about his sister's antics that he made her recipes into an actual book. Now it was just a simple and painful reminder to the orangette of the past he lost.

"You had a page in here marked," Ichigo tried to smile again but Grimmjow saw right though it, "I assume you liked it so I made it."

Grimmjow nodded and embraced Ichigo tightly. Ichigo was surprised and returned his hug. "Grimmjow?"

"I'm sorry." Grimmjow muttered and Ichigo almost didn't hear him but with him so close he had the opportunity to hear the broken apology and also smell the cloying scent of what the cologne tried to cover.

"Grimmjow, you-"

"I'm sorry," the blunet said again and Ichigo sighed with a smile.

"I know, it must be hard for you. I'm not angry." Ichigo knew asking Grimmjow to give up his cigarettes when he had been smoking them for so long and having others smoke around him, it would have been only a matter of time before he couldn't resist anymore. He had been holding out so well, so something must have happened for him to give up his three week streak.

"Ichi, you-," Grimmjow tightened his grip and shook his head, "you're too kind. Too forgiving. The way that you are, I can't forgive myself. Because you got involved, because of that..."

Ichigo frowned and held the blunet tighter. "Grimmjow, what happened?"

"There were so many things I should have, could have, done to prevent you from being in that situation. But you're just so stubborn."

Ichigo had gotten Grimmjow to calm down and eat before he had the blunet lay down on the bed with him. It was the middle of the day but he didn't care. He would get Grimmjow to tell him what he knew. It was obviously bothering the blunet so Ichigo got him comfortable and stroked his hair.

"Three years ago, you haven't changed much since then."

* * *

"Was it really necessary for you to call me here at three am?" Grimmjow glared at Nnoitora as the other blew out smoke.

"Ya look like shit Grimmy."

The blunet sat at the table, took the offered cigarette and didn't hesitate to light it. "I'll strangle you."

"So ma little birdie came up wit some information. It seems that you've gone an' pissed off tha son a' one a' daddy's ol' poker mates."

"Then tell the old man to get his people in check then. What's it gotta do with me?"

"Apparen'ly, his right wing got stuck up fer murder an' is doing twenty ta life fer it."

"Again, what's it gotta do with me?"

"Well, this daddy's boy wants payment fer collateral damages. 'Parently he lost a shit ton a' clients from this and that means a lot a' money, yanno?"

"Get to the point, shitface."

"Ma birdie heard he's comin' fer the berry." Grimmjow leaned forward then. "Somethin' 'bout he was fuckin' wit his right wing so he's comin' after yers because an eye fer an eye is only fair."

"Ichigo has nothing to do with that."

"I'm sure he don't care Grimmy." Nnoitora took another drag. "That's all I know. Yer guy fucked up an' his guy got hit fer it. He ain't happy so he's gonna hit ya where it hurts."

Grimmjow leaned back in disbelief. He remembered he had Shawlong send someone out for some stakeout because someone was selling on his turf. Either that or someone owed him money and they went for collection. "Shit." Grimmjow rubbed his face and Nnoitora cackled.

"Ya don't even remember when it was."

"I don't." Grimmjow shook his head. "Does he want something else?"

Nnoitora's smile disappeared and he took another drag. "He wants the berry as payment. Hand him over and he won't die and neither will you."

"Oh hell no." Grimmjow stood and his chair toppled over as he did.

"Oi, it is three in tha mornin'." Nnoitora frowned.

Grimmjow paced around and tried hard not to spew every profanity he knew at his brother. "What else?"

"You could meet with him tomorrow but that would be suicide. Especially if you're trying to go alone."

"I'll meet with him. He's not touching Ichigo, I won't let him."

Nnoitora nodded and made the note to make the preparations. The two brothers were startled when the door opened and a dim light filtered into the room. Grimmjow relaxed visibly when their father showed himself in the threshold.

"Burning the midnight oil are we?" He gave them a sly smile.

"Yo Oyaji, what are you doing here?"

"Just wandering the halls," Aizen snickered as if he knew something they didn't, "looking for any other deviating strays such as myself." He seemed to realize himself and turned away. "I'm sure you all have many things to do tomorrow. Be sure to get some sleep."

"Oyaji," Aizen turned back to Grimmjow who frowned at him, "what do you know?"

Aizen smirked then, "I'm sure you boys will be able to sort your problems out on your own. You have all the resources you need, you just have to find them."

Grimmjow grumbled as the man left and ran a hand through his hair. "Ichi's gonna come looking for me soon. Give me a time and a place tomorrow and you're coming with me."

Nnoitora nodded and Grimmjow headed back to his room. He felt something was off when he entered and he knew for sure when he got back in the bed. Ichigo was awake and pretended to be asleep which was never a good sign.

"Were you eavesdropping?" It made sense that his father had been talking about 'other deviating strays such as himself'.

Grimmjow sighed when he received no answer. "I'll just have to take what I want then, since I'm up." He reached over and lifted the blankets when Ichigo grabbed his hand, the orangette's chocolate orbs glaring at him.

"How could you want sex right now? We just went to sleep!"

Grimmjow grinned and kissed Ichigo. "How could I not want sex when you're right here, awake and willing?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I may be awake but I am not willing right now. You insatiable beast."

"Anyway," Grimmjow grabbed his pack of cigarettes and his lighter, "you didn't answer my question."

"How could I eavesdrop on you if I didn't even know you left the bed until I got cold? And besides, I went to the kitchen to get a drink, I ran into your dad on the way back here and then I was close to sleep until you so rudely pulled me away from that."

Grimmjow took a cigarette between his lips and went to light it before he was kicked from bed. "What the hell Ichigo?"

"Go somewhere else and smoke dammit! You know I hate that! And you better not get back in this bed without showering and brushing your teeth or I swear I will leave!"

Grimmjow grumbled from the floor and rubbed his sore back. "It's my bed..."

"You know what Grimmjow, I'm done with your bullshit. Can't you just let me sleep in peace?" Ichigo threw the covers and got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Well since you can't get your shit together, I'm leaving like I said."

"Okay okay! I'm sorry damn!" Grimmjow put the cigarette back and put the pack in his drawer. "There! I won't smoke it, now come back to bed. It's too late for this right now."

Ichigo watched his boyfriend get in and pat the bed next to him. The orangette snorted and finally climbed in next to him. "It's only because I'm tired." Grimmjow chuckled as he pulled his lover close to him. "You and your ridiculous sex drive."

Grimmjow kissed the orangette's forehead and sighed. He wouldn't let anything happen to his berry, no matter what.

Ichigo feigned sleep for a little while longer. He wouldn't let Grimmjow know that he overheard he and Nnoitora talking, so far the blunet believed his unbelievable lie. He would sort it out in the morning.

Ichigo was startled when he woke up to a knock on the door. His heart pounded as the door burst open and a happy blonde tackled him in the bed.

"Ahh! Shinji! Wait, wait, where are you touching?! Wait!" Ichigo shouted as Shinji rolled around in the bed.

"G'mornin' Ichigo!" Shinji grinned as he laid his head in his brother's lap.

Ichigo smiled back and ran his fingers through the blonde hair. "Good morning Shinji. I take it you slept well?"

"Ohh, better than well, if you know what I mean."

"Eeuggh," Ichigo made a face and Shinji snickered.

"Oi, Blondie, don't go doin' no nasty stuff. Yer mine."

"Oh, poor Nnoi, getting jealous of my own wittle brother." Shinji made a pouty face and Nnoitora gave him a look of disgust.

"Where's Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked and Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Grimmy told me I gotta take ya home fer now. He said he had stuff ta do at his club an' that he would pick ya up later."

"Well then, the two of you get out so I can change my clothes." Ichigo commanded. Shinji hesitated until Ichigo pulled his hair and had the blonde leaving the room like a kicked puppy.

He went to Grimmjow's closet where his blue haired boyfriend insisted he keep clothes and into the bathroom where he also had an array of bath products and hygienic items because he stayed over so often. The skylight was being renovated because of a fire due to faulty wiring so Grimmjow was forced to stay at his Dad's place for the time being.

Ichigo jumped in the shower and thought about who he could contact. Kensei could probably give him some useful information but he would have to go through Shinji for that and he couldn't risk it. There was only one person he could ask and he would try not to raise suspicion while doing it.

Nnoitora glanced back at the orangette again as he drove. He figured Ichigo had been listening to them and Grimmjow thought so too as he had asked some of his men to watch the clinic as soon as they were dropped off. Ichigo had been deep in thought and distracted and Nnoitora knew then that he was hiding something. He dropped them off at the clinic after a mostly silent ride and a kiss from Shinji. He pulled out his phone and called Grimmjow who answered immediately.

"How did it go?" The blunet greeted.

"There's no doubt in ma mind yer berry's gonna try to sneak out." Nnoitora smirked as he lit a cigarette.

Grimmjow sighed on the other side, "I'll be ready to meet him at the stipulated time, so get ready."

Nnoitora closed his phone and sped away from the Kurosaki Clinic.

"De? Whaddya need ta talk about?"

Ichigo shut the door of his room and Shiro found a spot on his bed.

"I need the name of your dealer." Ichigo knew his twin wanted him to stay out of his business but this was for Grimmjow.

Shiro immediately went on the defensive, "why? You don't need drugs."

"I don't need drugs, I need information. There might have been a drug bust where someone died and I need to know who was involved."

"Did that asshole put you up to this?"

Ichigo winced and shook his head, "Grimmjow doesn't know that I'm doing this but he'll be in danger if I don't do something! Please Shiro, you're the only one who can help me."

Shiro was silent for a long time before he sighed. "Fine, I'll see what I can dig up but don't expect much."

"Thank you, really." Ichigo grinned and Shiro had a feeling he was making a bad decision.

Once Shiro left his room, Ichigo frowned and sat on his bed. "Now to solve this problem." He said as he looked out his window at the man patrolling outside his house. He knew Grimmjow would send people to watch his house he just had to figure out how to get past them. He sat at his desk and went to planning.

Two hours later, Shiro came knocking at his door.

"So I found out that Grimm-kitty is supposed to be meeting someone named Ginjo at a warehouse on the other side of the river." Shiro whispered.

Ichigo finished buckling his belt and smiled. "Thanks Shiro, I appreciate it."

"What are you planning Ichigo?" Shiro questioned.

"I'm going to the convenience store."

Shiro paused in disbelief, "you're doing what?"

"I'm going to grab something from the convenience store and I'll be back soon." Ichigo replied. He put his backpack on his shoulder and kissed his brother's cheek. "I'll be back soon, so don't worry."

He went downstairs and made sure to call out as he was leaving that he was going to the store. He needed the guards to relax as he headed down the street in the opposite direction of the store. He went into the town where a multitude of people were as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. It was long way to get across the river but it was the easiest way to lose a guard. He could see the man trailing him and he watched the same man pass after he had put on his hood and ducked into an alleyway.

He ran out of the alley and the other direction to the river. He had a good idea where they might meet and needed to get there quickly.

Ichigo peeked around a corner and cursed at the many armed guards standing around the warehouse. He didn't know what he would do now that he was there but he knew that he would do whatever he needed to protect Grimmjow.

He creeped around a transport carton and peeked around for a way in when he felt the hard muzzle of a gun and heard a click.

"Don't move, or I'll blow your brains out."

Shit. He shut his eyes and slowly lifted his hands. He wasn't a bad hand to hand combat fighter but he'd rather not go up against anyone with a gun.

The man turned him around and Ichigo glared at the man before he was suddenly pushed and forced to walk. He couldn't run, not with the gun in his back and he couldn't fight now that he was out in the open and all the men standing guard watched him be escorted into the warehouse.

"Boss! I found a rat."

"What a surprise." Ichigo's eyebrows raised in surprise when the man known as Ginjo raised from his chair. "I'm surprised you're here Ichigo, I was just about to send a few of my men to your home to invite you to our party."

"I saved you the trouble," Ichigo spat.

"Oh, come on, is that how you treat an old friend Ichigo?" Ginjo came close to him and rubbed his cheek and Ichigo turned his head away in disgust.

"We are not friends and we have never been friends Ginjo." Ginjo liked Ichigo but the orangette never responded to his advances when they were in school and then when he had gotten with Grimmjow, Ginjo disappeared and he didn't hear from him again.

"Don't be so harsh. You can let him go." Ginjo addressed to the man behind him.

The gun poking him in his back went away and Ichigo exhaled lightly in relief.

"Why are you back in Karakura, Ginjo?" Ichigo questioned trying to stall for time. When Shiro said Ginjo, he didn't think it was the same Kujo Ginjo from his middle school years.

"I came back for you." Ginjo responded with a smirk, "I didn't give up on you, I just had something else to take care of first."

"Yeah, well I liked it better when you weren't here." Ichigo crossed his arms, "you're causing problems."

"If you just come with me, everything can be solved."

"Sorry, haven't you heard? I'm already taken. Three years strong." Ichigo smirked and Ginjo frowned.

"Ah yes, how would your precious Grimmjow feel if he knew you were here? I'm sure he doesn't know, does he?"

"I suppose he would be angry but if I can solve everything before he gets here, there will be no problems." Ichigo replied. "What are you going to do to him?"

Ginjo sat back in his seat, "I'd like to shoot him preferably because he's in the way of everything I need right now."

Ichigo didn't respond to that and Ginjo laughed, "you wouldn't like if I shot him?"

"I'm sure he'd like to do the same to you." Ichigo frowned.

"I'm sure Grimmjow would like if I sent you back to him in a body bag."

"I don't think you would like to send me back to him in a body bag." Ichigo shot back.

He knew it was dangerous to be doing this but he needed Grimmjow to hurry up and get there.

"You're right," Ginjo nodded and Ichigo was pushed forcefully to where he was sitting and Ginjo grabbed his hand, "I'd rather keep you all to myself and have you strung up on my wall."

"You're sick Ginjo." Ichigo frowned.

"I am anything you want me to be." Ginjo pulled Ichigo and forced him to sit on his lap. The orangette tried to get up but he then had a gun under his chin, "but don't get me wrong, I can still blow your head off your shoulders and I won't feel a thing."

Ichigo swallowed at that and Ginjo began to place kisses up his neck, "it seems our guests of honor have arrived Ichigo."

Ichigo grimaced and tried to lean away from the offending touch. Ginjo was presented with a piece of rope and he tied Ichigo's hands behind his back. "I can't have you trying to run to him when you're mine."

Ginjo kissed Ichigo and the orangette bit him. "I can't have you kissing me when I'm his. And besides, I don't know why you want me when you already have a lover."

Ginjo spit blood and wiped his mouth, "everything you do makes me want to keep you more and more. Gag him."

Ichigo glared as a cloth was stuffed in his mouth and tied around his head. Ginjo smirked and leaned back. "You're right, I had a lover, but your idiot boyfriend got him arrested and now I'm short a lover. So you see, it was my original plan to just take you directly from your house and bring you here to surprise the big brute but you just saved me the work and delivered yourself here for me. I'm not sure why you thought it was smart to come alone and defenseless. Were you willing to surrender yourself to me that much?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I suppose the thoughts you had were that you were going to help Grimmjow by coming here before he did and if you didn't make it, you were going to act as a distraction after he got here. You didn't know how things would turn out but if you could save him in anyway you would try anything even if you were risking your own life." Ichigo tensed at the spot on answer and Ginjo laughed. "I need your kind of loyalty."

"Boss," the warehouse doors screeched open and Ichigo looked longingly at the blunet who walked in with Nnoitora. Grimmjow looked ever composed and he looked as sexy as he did every time he went to 'do business'. Hair gelled back, jacket open, three buttons undone. Their eyes met and Grimmjow's eyes were unreadable, his face expressionless.

The blunet reached into his inner pocket and everyone in the room pulled their guns but Grimmjow only pulled out his cigarettes and a lighter. He lit a cigarette and took a deep drag, savored it and blew it out.

"You don't seem very surprised he's here Grimmjow." Ginjo commented as he made his men put their guns away.

"I'm not surprised. I know my berry very well so I knew he would try something stupid like this." Grimmjow grinned.

Ichigo leaned forward but Ginjo gripped his hair and pulled him back. "How do you know I didn't bring him here myself?"

"If I have men stationed around his house reporting to me often, I'm sure they would have told me if your brutes had come through. I knew he would leave on his own because that's the type of idiot he is. So, you have him, what do you want now?"

"I have him? No Grimmjow, you have him, I only have hold of him. If I were to let go he wouldn't hesitate to run to you. If I want him, you have to go."

Ichigo winced as he loosened his hand from the rope finally and sent an elbow into Ginjo's gut and planted a fist in his face. He hit the ground and kicked the chair backward. He got up and he heard the gunshots but he didn't know where they were coming from and he didn't stay to find out. Grimmjow and Nnoitora were gone and he ran out of a side door. Everyone was running around shouting and he didn't know where to go and tried to run but Grimmjow cut him off on his bike.

"You're an idiot berry!" Grimmjow threw a helmet at him, "get on." Ichigo put the helmet on and jumped on the bike and Grimmjow sped off. He gripped the blunet tightly as they sped through the streets and he looked behind them and he noticed they were being followed.

It was like the scene out of an action movie. Grimmjow maneuvered through cars and traffic like a professional and Ichigo didn't know whether to feel safe or dangered by that. The people in car began to shoot at them and luckily they had been saved by a car who slowed at a yellow light and Ichigo grinned at that. Grimmjow was concentrating on the road and Ichigo squeezed him a bit tighter.

He heard police sirens because of the gunfire and Ichigo cheered internally because they would be home free.

But it was shortlived when a car stopped in the intersection they were coming down and Ichigo knew it had to be Ginjo. Grimmjow couldn't stop in time and Ichigo's heart jumped out of his chest. The motorcycle collided with the car and flipped in the air. He let go of Grimmjow and they went separate ways.

* * *

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow in shock as he finished retelling the story. He didn't know what to say or do and Grimmjow just kissed his hands.

"I know what I felt when I hit the ground but you weren't moving and it was probably for the best. I went to help you and you were bleeding through the helmet I didn't know what to do. The cops were already close by and it didn't take long for an ambulance to come and help. They tried to transfer me in another ambulance but I couldn't leave you like that.

Your hair had turned red with blood once they finally got the helmet off of you. God Ichi, there was so much blood. There was nothing I could do. The guy was even talking about how dead you should have been with that kind of head injury but at the moment you woke up and I knew you weren't you but you still grabbed my hand and told me you loved me. Over and over, I replay those events in my head and wonder what could I have done differently, or how I could have saved you but I just feel the guilt all over again."

Ichigo hugged Grimmjow tightly and shook his head. "You were there for me and I don't blame you for that. If I had just stayed home, we wouldn't haven't been in that situation in the first place. I was the idiot, I should have listened to you, and none of that was your fault. You saved me as much as you could and for that I'm grateful. So what if I don't remember because I'm alive and I think that's better than anything."

Grimmjow laughed, "you're just a sweet talker aren't you berry?"

Ichigo kissed Grimmjow and smiled, "Because you're mine, I'll fall for you all over again."

* * *

Yay now we know the truth!

It took me a few days of debate to really want Ginjo as my bad guy. I couldn't think of anyone of bad boy looking type to fit the part but I also just didn't want Ginjo. I hope you enjoyed it, we'll be meeting him again soon. There will be more explanations next chapter so look forward to it!


End file.
